


Drunk

by Cassandra14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumi talked Tenzin into a night out; this is the next morning. Lin gets to deal with a hungover boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this. Done purely for fun.   
> Thanks to justcallmehermione for the beta.

It was, Lin decided, Bumi's fault.

Bumi, on leave, had somehow managed to convince Tenzin to meet him at a local watering hole. And then proceeded to mislead Tenzin as to the alcoholic content of his drink.

Actually, drink was incorrect.

"Drinks" was more accurate.

Tenzin, being the abstentious monk and far too trusting, hadn't thought the fruity, sweet concoctions contained alcohol.

The abstentious monk part also explained why she had been woken, not by her boyfriend's usual morning kiss and gentle "Time to get up, Lin", but by the sound of him heaving. Two and a half drinks had been more than his system could handle. Spirits knows he had been bad enough last night, stumbling and pressing sloppy kisses to her chin and cheekbones when his poor coordination made him miss her mouth.

Lin pushed aside the sheets and coverlet, swinging her upper body upright and legs to hit the floor. She padded into the bathroom.

Eyes closed, Tenzin huddled against the wall opposite the toilet, head turned to press one cheek against the cool tile. His eyes flicked open and shut again at her entrance.

She crouched beside him.

"I could hide the body. No one would ever find him."

A tiny smile curved his lips and his lids opened again. Slowly, he replied, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"I offered." She reached out to stroke his free cheek. "I'll make some ginger tea. It'll help settle your stomach."

"Thanks."

Several minutes later, Tenzin ventured to leave the bathroom. As he settled against the headboard of the bed, Lin returned with a cup in her hand. He accepted it, taking small sips. He rubbed at his forehead with the other hand.

"Headache?" Lin asked.

"Yes."

Lin hmmed unhappily before ducking into the bathroom for a quick shower. As she dressed, she kept an eye on Tenzin, noting the reddened eyes and grimaces he sported.

"At least you have today off," she said. Tenzin nodded.

"Saturday," he agreed. "I'll go back to sleep when you leave."

"Good." Lin bent her armor on. "I'll try to come check on you around lunchtime. If not, I should be home by six." She held her hand out to him. "Give me your cup."

Tenzin did, and she took it into the kitchen. She returned with it refilled. "Here, finish this off and then lie down."

He bobbed his head and took back the cup. Staring at him, she paused for a moment.

Giving her a weak smile, he said, "I'll be alright, Lin. It's just a hangover. I'll sleep and be fine."

She sighed. "I know. I've had hangovers. Next time though - ask the bartender what's in the drink."

"I will. I've learned my lesson."

Lin snorted and left.

Per her orders, Tenzin finished the tea and slid back underneath the covers.

Lin, meanwhile, had already started planning payback.


End file.
